


Never As It Was

by TheBeingOfEverything, TheHopelessWeeb



Series: It’s In The Blood [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blood Kink, Deep deep down, Demon Rin, Demon Sex, Like, M/M, My headcanons, OOC Rin, OP Rin, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Okumura Rin, Possessive Sex, Rin doesn’t care anymore, Spy Shima, Tail Sex, Will add tags as I go, and as long as they stay useful, he and demon Rin tend to agree on a lot of stuff, he’ll pretend he likes em, i have a love hate relationship with him tbh, maybe a lot OOC, not even for his friends, only if they’re useful tho, only when he’s provoked tho, rin like blood, rin likes killing, slighty OOC, the Rin we knew is still in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeingOfEverything/pseuds/TheBeingOfEverything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopelessWeeb/pseuds/TheHopelessWeeb
Summary: Rin is a full-fledged demon now and he’s not going back. He and Amaimon are going to train, get stronger, and stop all this bs with Satan and the Order, through any means necessary. Even though the only outcome may end with him on the throne...
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: It’s In The Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715716
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Let’s Have A Lil Chat Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/gifts).



> Wooo! It’s finally here! The second part of IITB \o/ I’m excited and I hope you are too! I tried not to make y’all wait too long >< I have soooo many things planned for this and it’s gonna be one hell of a ride so let’s get right to it!

The Kyoto trio walked out of the main building with little more than scrapes and bruises, thankful that it wasn’t worse, especially since Bon had been thrown like a rag doll, crashing into a table and on top of them. 

They weren’t all too clear on what happened after the incident since they passed out immediately after hitting the floor but they heard whispers of men in uniforms rushing towards the abandoned boys dorm with the headmaster in tow. They headed towards the dorm in silent trepidation, curious but frightened as their minds supplied them with the worst possible outcome. 

Bon walked a few feet ahead of them, as him being the leader of the Myo Dha sect once his father passed, he had a duty to protect everyone especially his two best friends. 

What he saw made his steps falter when a white haired Rin walking alongside Amaimon with seemingly not a care in the world, if his relaxed posture was anything to go by. Luckily for them, Rin seemed to have figured out that walking around in his new form as shown inside the dorm would draw too much unwanted attention so he'd transformed back into his more humanoid form.

“Bon? What is it? A-Are you ok?” Konekomaru squeaked from behind him.

Shima glanced from around him and as his eyes locked on the two demons, he backpedaled his arms in front of his face in a vain attempt at protection. 

Koneko noticed his terrified reaction and stepped out from behind Bon, letting out his own whimper once he spotted Rin and Amaimon. 

Bon froze in place, able to see and somehow feel the differences in Rin since the last time his demon heart was once again in his possession. He knew that whatever they did, the Rin they once knew wouldn’t come back; having been broken in mind and body so many times, it was a wonder that he held on for this long. 

Bon was torn from his thoughts as he saw Rin looking straight at them with a predatory gleam in his swirling blue eyes and the group swallowed audibly as fear gripped them like a vice.

_He must’ve heard Koneko. I don’t think I can fight him off if he tries anything._ He chanced a look behind him at Shima and Koneko, who were visibly shaking with fear. _I hope for all our sakes that he doesn’t._

He turned back around to see a grin split Rin’s face and he subconsciously dropped into a fighting stance even though he knew that his attempts would be pointless against a demon king and Satan’s son; he only hoped that when Koneko whimpered, Rin’s predatory instincts didn’t take over him completely.

_He’s as much of a wild card as Amaimon at this point,_ Bon thought with disturbing realization, _at least the first time this happened, the Rin we knew was still in there._

Before Bon could even blink, Rin was in front of his face, his sharpened fangs mere inches from his nose and Bon briefly realized that the white haired teen had grown a few inches. He gulped audibly as fear ran through his veins like ice but met Rin’s warped gaze unwaveringly. 

His refusal to show fear made Rin huff out a laugh before stepping back out of Bon’s space with his hands held up in a placating manner shoving them in his pockets when he'd gone far enough

“Hey BonBon. Coming to check up on me, yeah? Well, you’re wasting your time honestly.” Rin tilted his head back towards the dorm. “I mean, you can go see for yourself if ya want but you won’t find anything and I doubt you’ll get anything from my **dear little brother**.”

Bon noticed how Rin’s eyes and voice darkened when he mentioned Yukio and he again had to remind himself that this wasn’t Rin. How much he was different from the first time this happened was still hard for Bon to wrap his mind around. The other two behind Bon were forgotten by Rin and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks and hoped it would stay that way. As it stood, he could protect himself if anything happened but not the other two as well.

He noticed as Rin’s eyes narrowed on his form and he was too late realizing his mistake, Bon was sure that he reeked of fear and _prey_ even though he was still in a defensive stance and he felt cold sweat dripping down his brow.

The air around them cooled significantly as ice seemed to run down his spine. The sweat dripping down his brow froze instantly but Bon couldn’t chance thinking about anything as he noticed Rin’s pupils narrowing into slits and his fangs lengthening behind his lips as a low growl tore itself from his throat. Bon could only watch in _fear_ as the _predator_ inched closer to him.

**“What do you think you’re doing BonBon? You wouldn’t wanna be looking for a fight would ya?”** His cool breath fanned over Bon’s skin, making the already icy chill that more noticeable as frost began to cover his face. **“I can tell you right now that you’re going to lose but you can try.”**

Rin flexed his sharpened claws and his face twisted into a manic grin. **“I’ve been** **_dying_ ** **for a fight since I left all those so-called exorcists pissing in their pants.”**

Even through the fear and only from his own mental training was Bon able to fix Rin with a steely gaze. He didn’t dare move away and he slowly put his hands up where the _predator_ could see them. What seemed like hours but was only a few seconds passed before he was able to speak through the tension in the air and surprised even himself at how even his voice was.

“I don’t want to start anything Rin. We just wanted to see if you’re ok after we heard that the headmaster and some exorcists were going to your dorm.” Bon took a deep breath, calm, he had to be calm, and placed his hand on Rin’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You are ok, right? They didn’t do anything to ya?”

Bon felt the air start warming up and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Rin stepped back, his features becoming less demonic. He was confused about the frozen aspect of Rin’s powers but he decided it best to think about that later. He was pulled from his thoughts at Rin’s sudden outburst and it took all his strength to not flinch as he felt Koneko do so beside him.

“Ha! As if those exorcists could hurt me. I made it pretty clear what would happen if any of them even so much as tried.” Bon tried not to think about what he did but his fears were confirmed by Rin’s next words. “The look of fear on his face as he burned within my flames until he was ash was absolutely _exhilarating_." 

A quake of fear almost sent him to his knees, dizzy with the memory of the Blue Night overlaying with what Rin described.

"Aw don’t look like that BonBon, Mephisto and I have a deal. If none of his exorcists try to pull anything, their puny insignificant lives will be safe,” Rin’s eyes darkened and his voice changed into something inhuman as he spoke his next words. **“but if they** **_do_ ** **try anything, I have his permission, not that I need it, to burn them to ash and hear their** **_delicious_ ** **screams as they realize their mistake. I’m pretty sure they got the message when I** **_demonstrated_ ** **what would happen on one of their own but you never know with humans.”**

Bon could feel the blood drain from his face as Rin’s words sank in and he stepped back when he heard the sadistic laughter that tore itself from his throat. He hesitantly put a hand back on his shoulder in hopes that he could bring Rin to his senses and he breathed a sigh of relief when he got a calm look for his efforts. 

Tension strung through him when Rin put a clawed hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring smile. Bon was able to find a small piece of the old Rin as he looked into his blue eyes and felt a trembling smile form on his lips.

“I’m ok, Bon. Really. You guys are still my friends yeah? I gotta go away for a while though cuz I doubt the Order is gonna stay silent once they found out what happened.” He let out a huff of laughter but it sounded hollow for some reason that Bon couldn’t place. “You guys gotta be careful too, ok? They know that you guys were friends with me so it might be a good idea to take Shiemi and Izumo and go stay with the Myo Dha for a while. Them and the headmaster will keep y’all hidden for as long as possible till I come back.”

Bon shook his head and laughed, ignoring that it felt unsteady. “You’re too much trouble for your own good, man. I’m gonna trust ya though, cuz we’re friends. I’m just sorry that it took me this long to realize. Do what you need and we’ll do the same here.”

Would they? And would their position in the Order be secure with their connection to Rin?

Rin gave a grunt in response, his cheerful mood falling like it had never been, as he looked to where Amaimon stood and said a quick ‘Come on.’ 

Bon turned around then and gave a reassuring look to the still nervous expressions Shima and Koneko wore before heading back to their dorm. 

§§

  
  


While he was walking, Rin felt the heat of the calculating gaze from a certain spy burning into his back and he could _smell_ his intent, how he’d rather betray everyone just to save his own neck. There was nothing that pissed Rin off more than a liar and a filthy traitor and the grin that split his face promised pain and suffering to those who crossed his friends. 

Shrugging it off in the next moment, he whispered something to Amaimon that sent excited shivers down his spine.

**“I think you might be able to** **_play_ ** **with a certain someone very soon, Amaimon. If everything goes correctly, his blood will make a fun addition to your wardrobe.”** A clawed finger traced the length of Amaimon’s spine as he spoke and the sadistic grin widened when he saw the way pupils dilated and slithered into slits. Arousal and flesh rendering excitement rolling off of him in waves gave Rin all the answer he needed.

  
  


§§

  
  


The entire way back to the dorm, Bon tried to assure Koneko that even though Rin had changed, he wouldn't hurt them.

He had to repeat it to himself until he believed it, because if he didn't, then he knew the future would look very grim. It warred inside him, the knowledge that they had been so oblivious to Rin’s spiral into the creature he was now. 

Guilt ate at him that if they had acted instead of assuming everything was fine, Rin wouldn’t have snapped. Maybe they couldn’t change what had happened, but he knew he wouldn’t stop trying until he’d paid his penance and saved Rin from whatever abyss he’d been sucked into. He couldn’t do anything else.

That decided, Bon left Shima and Koneko at their dorm, strained goodnights murmured between them as they went their separate ways. He shuffled to his room, knowing the rest of the night would be spent with restless dreams.

  
  


§§

  
  


Shima laughed off Koneko’s caution that they should try to sleep early after the insanity of the last few days. If the sound came out a bit reedy and breathless, that was because he was actually terrified, and not acting.

Watching Koneko nod off, Shima left the room to find a bit of privacy. His other bosses would want to know what had happened.

“I’m telling you ma’am,” he began to Homare’s stony silence, “Somehow it’s happened again and he’s definitely stronger than the first time.” 

“He told me and the others to hide, that the Order will come after us.” He paused and listened to the commanding voice on the other line before responding, “He’s leaving Assiah, ma’am. I can talk to Yukio and work on getting him to come to us. I’ll keep an ear out, ma’am. Do I get something in return?” He said the last sentence with a suggestive voice and could practically hear the eye roll from Homare.

“Just get the job done and maybe you won’t die if you don’t disappoint him again. Am I understood, Shima?”

Shima swallowed audibly at the less than subtle threat. “Y-Yes ma’am. I won’t disappoint him again.”

Homare chuckled darkly and was heard saying something to someone before she turned back to the call. “Good boy. There might be hope for you yet.” She hung up the phone not a second later and Shima let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

He shivered, feeling like someone was watching him, but brushed it off and went into the room for the night.

If he got more than two hours of sleep, he would be ecstatic. 

A chill followed him to his bed. He threw on another blanket and ignored it.


	2. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio gets what’s coming to em and a lil something happens between Bon and Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi it’s me ur friendly neighborhood micchi \o/ I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and the next chapters are gonna be so so good too 👌🏼Anyway just a lil warning: Rin as he is now and in the future does *not* care for his friends anymore. If they’re useful to him then ya, he’ll pretend that he does but that’s it and the lil thing with Bon is only to show him that he “cares” but he doesn’t and as long as Bon is useful to em, well, you get the picture ;) anywho I’m gonna shut up now and let y’all get to readin thanks again for all ur support \o/

The sound of a gavel knocking against wood echoed throughout the ornate courtroom; silencing whispers and drawing attention to the three robed figures sitting at the head of the room. His eyes cast downward, hair falling over his face as he refused to look at anyone. The shame and guilt he felt weighed him down like a tonne of bricks while he waited for the first robed figure to speak.

“Mr. Okumura, you are charged with the attempted murder of your brother, Okumura Rin. Thus causing his awakening as a full demon and changing his status to being a high threat to the Order. How do you plead?” Casper, the pink robed figure, spoke.

At the sound of her voice, Yukio steeled himself and brought his eyes to meet her hidden face. Anger, guilt and regret flashed across his face before the emotions were hidden by a well placed mask that he’d held in place for years while trying to take care of his brother alongside Father Fujimoto.

_I failed you dad. I’m sorry._

With a deep breath, Yukio forced himself to relax as he looked around the room and briefly locked eyes with Shura. Her violet eyes held anger and disappointment. After all, this wasn’t the first time that Yukio tried to kill his older brother and she probably doubted that it’d be the last. Although, neither she nor everyone else in the room could hide their surprise at Yukio’s next words.

“Guilty, your honors. I let my feelings towards my brother cloud my judgment, causing me to act rashly.” His voice held little emotion, still not used to letting anyone see behind his cold exterior.

Shocked whispers filled the room immediately after his confession and Casper had to bang the gavel on the wood several times before silence hung in the air once again. The Grigori spoke amongst themselves for several long minutes and, during that time, Yukio couldn’t help the sweat that began to bead on his forehead from his nervousness.

Casper cleared her throat before addressing the courtroom and fixing Yukio with a hard glare. He couldn’t see it from under the fabric, but he could definitely _feel_ it like she was staring into his soul.

“Okumura Yukio. We of the Grigori hereby strip you of your exorcist title and remove you from your duties as a teacher in the Cram School. You shall not actively seek out any fellow exorcists besides your friends and your headmaster. Also, and let me make this perfectly clear, Mr. Okumura, you are _not_ to seek out your brother nor any information about him. If word reaches us that you have broken any of these rules, you will be held prisoner until your brother is captured. Am I understood?”

Anyone close enough, especially Shura, could see the light fade away from Yukio’s downcast face and the way his shoulders slumped in resignation. When he looked at her again, she couldn’t seem to meet his gaze, and he wondered if she also blamed him for his failure. What felt like hours passed in tense silence before he raised his face and fixed the Grigori with his own steely glare.

“I understand and I thank you for your leniency.”

With that said, he took off his pin and shed his coat before laying them down on the podium along with his weapons. Stepping back, he fixed the robed figures with another steely glare before giving a small nod.

“Very well then. This case is dismissed. Thank you for your time.” With another knock of her gavel, the Grigori and the exorcist started clearing out leaving Yukio and Shima alone in the ornate courtroom.

  
  


§§

  
  


“So I guess you really did threaten Okumura again, huh teach?” Shima stepped out from behind a pillar and his voice was laced with mirth as he spoke.

Yukio sighed and moved off the raised platform before walking towards the door. He wasn’t even going to bother dignifying that with an answer and he could already feel a headache coming on. The fact that Shima, of all people, was able to watch the proceedings first hand without getting caught was somehow unexpected but not surprising.

His hand was inches from the door handle when Shima stepped in front of him and his eyes widened briefly in shock before the emotion was once again hidden by years of practice.

_He was just across the room. How the hell did he get over here so fast without me noticing?_

Years of Rin sneaking up on him as children and young teens has improved his ability to sense things or people even when they’re completely silent and he would be proud that Shima was able to sneak up on him if not for the icy chill warning him of danger that ran down his spine when he looked at his face. Even more surprising was that, as quickly as the feeling registered with him, it was gone. Yukio stored that information away for later.

“You want him back right? To apologize? See if he’s ok?”

Shima’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper, as if he was expecting someone to be listening in to their conversation but it felt as though his words were echoing inside of Yukio’s skull. He wasn’t expecting him to be so upfront about this rather sensitive topic. His hand on Yukio’s shoulder broke him from his wandering thoughts and he tried to shuffle away from the now tightening grip.

“C’mon, man. You can be honest with me. He _is_ your brother after all.”

Yukio gulped audibly but tried to brush it off as lingering nerves from the proceedings while he fumbled behind him for the door handle.

“Honest with you, huh?” Yukio murmured, seeing Shima smile wider in an expression he knew to be just as much a facade as his own were, “What advice could you possibly give me that would change the situation, Shima?”

Despite the lack of response he thought Shima had been fishing for, Shima just kept smiling and wrapped an arm around Yukio’s shoulders as they went through the door.

“Well, teach, I just might know someone who can help you. What do ya say to getting your brother back, yeah?” 

Even with everything inside Yukio screaming at him that Shima shouldn’t be trusted, he really _did_ want his brother back and the thought of losing him just a year after they both lost their dad hurt too much to think about. It felt strange walking through the halls of the Vatican without his exorcist coat on signifying who he’d been since he was thirteen but he’d already resigned himself to his fate and he supposed that, without having exorcist duties to worry about, he could focus more on finding Rin _without_ the Order finding out.

No matter what the Order had decided, Yukio would find Rin. He’d promised Shiro.

“Alright, Shima. I’ll take you up on your offer, _but_ you have to promise me that no harm will come to Rin when we bring him back. If I find out that you and whoever you're working for have other plans for my brother,” Yukio turned to look Shima in the eyes, halting their steps, “I promise you that you won’t just have him to answer to, but me as well.”

At this close proximity, Shima noticed how Yukio’s left eye warped with blue flames and his now red pupil narrowed and slitted in his anger. He gulped as a huff of nervous laughter left his lips.

“Hey, hey c-calm down, teach. Cross my heart and-and hope to die, nothing will happen to Rin.” _Dear gods I am definitely gonna regret this._ Shima silently cursed himself for getting mixed up in such high stakes, unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

A blink, and Yukio’s eye was back to normal. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement before he turned around and resumed walking. Shima stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he realized that he’d have to show Yukio where to go and he sent a quick confirmation to Homare, getting coordinates for a pickup, before rushing to catch up.

  
  


§§

  
  


The exwires, minus Shima and Yukio, boarded the train to go to Kyoto. All of them could admit that their nerves were fried and Shiemi looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. Izumo couldn’t blame her, especially after what they’ve witnessed just hours before. Neither of them ever thought that they’d see Rin, _their_ Rin, kill a man using the flames that he used to hate more than anything.

Bon sat in the row right behind the girls, thinking that from this spot he could protect them in some way if anything were to happen. He saw Shiemi shaking visibly and Izumo reach out to pull her closer in a comforting hug. The sight surprised him and he tried not to stare as he unconsciously checked himself for the weapons he’d _borrowed_ from the vault underneath the academy.

_I’ve heard the rumors but what they saw must’ve shaken them up real bad. Izumo never initiates contact and I’ve never seen Shiemi so terrified of everything._

As Bon was looking around the cart, his eyes landed on a familiar head of white hair towards the back and across the aisle where he sat. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the window while he slept, soft snores coming from him every few seconds.

_Why is he here? Surely he’s not gonna follow us all the way to the Myo Dha. That’d be practically suicidal, I’m sure they’ve all heard what happened back at the academy by now._

Lost in his thoughts, Bon didn’t notice that he was staring openly at Rin but no one commented on it so he was sure that no one noticed. Piercing blue eyes stared back at him unflinchingly and a smile showing off sharp, glistening fangs made Bon gulp audibly and quickly turn back around. A small huff of laughter was all he heard before he, too, relaxed in his seat and forced himself to sleep.

Koneko lightly shook him awake and Bon took notice of his surroundings. The train had stopped and the cart was empty save for Izumo and Shiemi. The latter still shaking slightly while the former looked on in exasperation, clearly waiting, albeit impatiently, for them all to get off and head to the temple. Bon didn’t fail to notice that Rin was also gone from his seat and he briefly wondered where he went before standing up and giving Koneko a small reassuring smile while grabbing both of their bags.

They quickly arrived at the temple and Bon already dreaded the yelling his mother would do at his lack of communication over several months, not talking with anyone outside of their little group about Rin and what happened to him. The shock was evident on his face when his mother _and_ father quickly walked towards him to give him bone crushing hugs. They pulled back, his mother’s eyes glistening with unshed tears while she whacked him on the back of the head.

“Your father and I were worried sick! No word from you for weeks and now the Order is after you? Gods Ryuji, if we didn’t hear from Rin what was going on, we’d probably both have a damn heart attack!” Torako practically screamed.

Bon was about to ask why Rin would come all this way just to tell them what was happening when he saw him come from the kitchens and put a clawed finger to his lips before walking towards the back gardens. He shut his mouth with an audible click, ignoring Koneko’s confused gaze, and began walking towards the dining hall where food was being laid out by a few disciples.

What was Rin planning? Why was he here? A shiver went through Bon, but he didn’t know what to do. What could he do?

§§

  
  


After dinner and his bags placed in his room, he walked out to the back gardens, needing some fresh air after talking to his parents about everything that happened and would happen. The moon was bright, hung high in a sky littered with stars, and he leaned back on the wall with a sigh.

“Your parents are good people ya know? And they’ll protect you and your friends till their last breath.”

Bon nearly jumped out of his skin at Rin’s sudden presence and briefly wondered how long he’s been out here. He looked over to see Rin watching the sky, almost peaceful, despite the events that had led to them being there.

Rin looked- he looked inhuman, ethereal, like a spirit more than flesh and bone. Bon couldn’t take his eyes off the creature Rin had become, something as pale as the moonlight caressing his body and reflecting in his blue eyes. He internally shook his head of the thought and turned away with a light blush coloring his cheeks, staring for so long.

The continued silence had Bon going back over what Rin had said and he frowned as their meaning sunk in.

“They’re your friends too, you know?” he hedged, knowing if they lost track of Rin as he was, the potential for disaster increased exponentially, “And you say that like you can’t stay here with us. Like you’re going away and don’t know when you’ll be coming back.”

Rin turned to look at him, then, his eyes seeming to pick him apart as if searching for something. As if searching for _any_ hint of betrayal, of lies and deceit, and Bon was reminded of the first time that they’d discovered what Rin was. How he began looking at them, especially him, with those same eyes even weeks after they apologized.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Bon. They know how different things are. Maybe Koneko always knew that I would never be the same, but Izumo and Shiemi saw _exactly_ how much I’ve changed first hand.”

Bon didn’t notice that Rin moved closer to him, captivated by those inhumanly blue eyes and how his voice now seemed to flow like silk out of his mouth further entrancing him even more. He shivered as Rin continued to speak, his clawed hand covered Bon’s.

“You yourself can sense how much I’ve changed, how the Rin you knew is gone after having been too broken after doing everything he could to hold me at bay. So,” he leaned back and shied away from Bon as if burnt, “can you or the others _really_ still call themselves my _friends_ ? They all fear me, Bon, I can _smell_ it the second I come around.”

He could tell, after his mind cleared, that Rin was trying to hold himself back. After all, demons became intoxicated by fear, almost as if it were a drug. Rin, as strong as he was, was still newly awakened and had yet to fully control his instincts. But, Bon could also tell that by Rin coming here and making sure they got to the temple,he still cared. 

As much as he tried to tell him that the Rin he knew was gone, he could see in those blue eyes, the tiniest flicker of the old Rin that still existed and he felt warmth bloom in his chest at that revelation.

In the beginning, he’d been shocked to find out that he really did care for Rin, the affection sprouting like a stubborn weed he just couldn’t dig out from under his skin. After butting heads with him from day one, he’d realized that, no matter what he did, Rin would always be that bit more persistent in trying to befriend him. 

With everything on the line, Rin had done everything to protect them, using Satan’s flames that he hated so much. When Bon threw himself in front of Amaimon to save Rin and the others, he would never admit how scared he was of losing one of the few people he’d call a friend. 

Since then, he tried to get closer to the teen but he was so oblivious to everything including him wanting to become more than friends. So he resigned himself to just being friends with the loveable dork and he was content. Until tonight and seeing the hurt swim in Rin’s eyes brought all those feelings of want and care and _love_ to the forefront of his mind.

Bon never thought that Rin would feel the same way though but he did, well, he _used_ to. That first night in the forest when Amaimon went after Bon and held him by the throat, he knew that the demon king would do more to Bon and he just felt so _angry_ . Angrier than he had when he hurt Shima and Koneko and he just _snapped_. 

He could tell that Bon, more than the others, refused to see that the Rin they knew was disappearing more each day. _He_ didn’t have any lingering emotions towards his friends. Only if they could prove useful to him in the long run did he pretend at caring. 

Looking at Bon now, seeing the emotion swirling in his eyes, the hope that Rin would feel the same way made him inwardly smirk and he looked down, forcing himself to blush. Being able to fake his own emotions came so easily to him now and he could tell that Bon bought the act hook, line, and sinker.

_Humans are so easily fooled. Almost_ too _easy. I can see now why Samael chose to stay in Assiah. Poor little BonBon never had a clue, and he makes it so fun to play with, too~_

Rin was getting excited at the thought of _play_ and he was starting to see why Amaimon always asked it of him, now that he’d had a taste. He’d thought Amaimon was just fighting him, taunting him, but he now realized that the old Rin acted like prey and so he was _treated_ like prey. His friends, as brave as they try to act, always were nothing but prey and now it was Rin’s turn to be the _predator_.

“I don’t-I don’t fear you, Rin. Never did, not really, anyways. When you fought with Amaimon, I knew you did what you did to save us and yeah I was mad at you but only cuz you didn’t tell me the truth. I thought we were friends and you _lied_ to me every fucking day.” Everything he said was almost a whisper.

Bon’s hand found Rin’s and he forced his head up to face him.

“Look at me and tell me that I’m lying, Rin. ‘Cuz I swear I’m not. I just don’t want to lose you, man.” A deep blush colored his cheeks and he hastily looked away. “A-as a friend. I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Rin looked into his brown eyes and his voice came out soft, as if he was afraid to break the quiet that hovered around them.

“I don’t-I don’t wanna lose you too, _Ryuji_. You were more than just a friend to me and I was so afraid that you’d push me away once you knew how I felt.” Rin scooted closer to Bon and moved his hand to rest on his leg. “Please, just don’t push me away. Not again.”

Rin forced tears in his eyes and Bon thought they looked even more beautiful, like pools against crystal clear blue skies and he leaned in to rest his forehead against the other teens.

“You won’t lose me Rin. No matter what you do or where you go, I’ll always be here.”

  
  


§§

  
  


He closed the distance between them and captured Rin’s lips in a soft kiss. It lasted for just a few moments before he pulled back to look at Rin and he momentarily panicked, thinking that he made a mistake judging by the white haired teens shocked expression. He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could, Rin captured his lips once more in a hasty, _hungry_ kiss. 

Bon gasped when he felt the sharpness of his fangs against his lips but relaxed into the kiss once he felt a tapered tongue run across his lips, begging for entrance. His mind grew hazy and he couldn’t think of anything else but _Rin, I’m finally with Rin_ , and once he opened his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance in the others mouth.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, a familiar _hunger_ coiling in his gut and he needed _more_ . They were both panting, eyes filled with lust and a primal want for the other. Rin had to remind himself to hold back against this _human_ , he didn’t want to break him. _Yet_. 

Within minutes and before Bon could blink, they were both in Rin’s room, their lips connected once more with clawed fingers tangled up in brown hair. 

Rin pulled him closer as he nibbled on his bottom lip, his fangs easily piercing the skin drawing blood which Rin greedily licked up. A tapered tongue traveled down his throat before exploring the insides of his mouth and twisting with his own tongue. 

The room grew heated, causing beads of sweat to drip down Bon’s brow as Rin started grinding against him.

If he was in his right mind, he would’ve known instantly that something was wrong. The Rin he knew never seemed this desperate, practically attacking Bon for something more. Trying to satisfy a hunger that a _human_ couldn’t fill. 

He moved his hips up against Rin’s without a second thought, just as desperate for friction. His pants grew tighter, almost painful, around his already erect member and he could see Rin’s dick beneath the thin fabric. He broke the kiss as a moan shuttered past his lips when a particularly hard thrust of his hips left him begging for more.

Another hungry growl rumbled in Rin’s throat and he looked at Bon with warped blue eyes and slit red pupils. His fangs lengthened and sharped along with his claws. Those claws shredded Bon’s clothes within seconds and he stood there panting, looking at his naked form before his eyes landed on his twitching cock already leaking with precum. 

He was pushed against the wall as Rin captured his lips in another heated kiss, his clawed fingers trailing along his sides while his thumbs massaged his tense muscles. His thumbs ghosted over his hardened nipples and Bon let out another gasp before moaning Rin’s name into the kiss. 

His mouth moved to trail kisses and bruising nips along Bon’s neck and down his body before moving down towards his throbbing cock.

With a devilish smirk, Rin licked the head and wrapped his tongue around Bon’s shaft before his cock was covered by his sinful mouth. A head full of white hair bobbed in his hazy vision while he tried to bite back moans of pure ecstasy. 

Bon knew that he’d never feel this good again, held on a tripwire of pleasure by the hot mouth over him. Blunt human nails scraped against Rin’s scalp as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and started moving his head in time with his thrust- and Rin just _let him_. 

The heat around his cock was intoxicating and his thrusts became erratic as he moved within Rin’s mouth.

“ _Hnng!_ Rin…oh god, Rin, I don’t- _ah_!”

He could feel Rin’s mouth twitch upwards while he continued giving Bon head and minutes passed before he could feel himself getting close. A tapered tongue lightly squeezing around his shaft as clawed fingers fondled his balls was all it took before Bon came with a rough thrust into Rin’s mouth and a cry of his name on his lips. 

A thin sheen of sweat covered his body and he slid down the wall gasping for breath while Rin looked at him with a triumphant and _hungry_ gleam in his warped blue eyes. 

He didn’t even register as blue flames quickly burnt the tatters of his clothes off him, too tired to even form a coherent thought and watching through lidded eyes as Rin crawled closer to him on all fours. 

Helpless, Bon couldn’t put up a fight as Rin dragged him down flat onto the floor, rolling his hips to tease at Bon’s entrance with a blunt head already leaking pre-cum.

He leaned down, nuzzling Bon’s neck while his sharpened fangs grazed the skin above his pulse. A tapered tongue shot out and licked his flesh, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and the blood pumping just under the surface. 

He was just so damn _hungry_ and it was getting harder to control himself with each passing second, especially when Bon smelled and tasted so good. So _human,_ and when his _prey_ was lying helpless beneath him, who was he to turn away from the presented _feast?_

Who else was he but a _demon_ being driven by instinct and only doing as his base nature indicated he should. He could sense awareness coming back to Bon the longer time went on and he felt him tense in his grip.

“Rin? W-what’re you doing man? It’s uh-it’s getting pretty late, why don’t we go to sleep huh?”

He reached up and laid his hand upon his back. He was momentarily confused when he felt the bones shift beneath his hand and he was about to ask about it when Rin _growled_. The sound sending shivers down his back and ice slid through his veins. 

The temperature in the room plummeted until frost began to cover the door. A tapered tongue ran over his rabbiting pulse for a second time and he heard Rin speak, his voice was nothing more than a whisper but it echoed throughout the room with the tortured screams of Gehenna.

“ **So** **_hungry_ ** **. Please. I need-I** **_need_ ** **….BlOoD. G̷̨̨̢̮̪̺͚̗̰͖̹̦̗̱̓͗̆̎̄̌̏́͐ī̷̢̡̝͉̘̥̣͖̱͍̣̳́̂̄̓̀̕̕ͅV̶̛͕̹̝̖̮̼̝̈̾͆̄̐͛̈́̄̽̿̑̅͜͝͝ë̴̗̘̠̣̱̱̗̦́̾̈̈́ ̷̨̣̯̳̗͍̮̟̔̌̊̿̊̏̽̇̔̓̋̔̋͘M̷̛̛̛͉͔̍̊̓͆͋̓̀̎̚̚͠ě̵̛̫̱͕̗̔͂̂̐͌̏͛̊͆ͅ ̶̡̡̛̪̘̐͛͛͛̃͜ͅY̶̨̤͕̤͉̳̭̯̮̰͐̅̉̈́̌̄́̚̚͝͠o̷̖̭̖͚͖͊͌̋̈́Ű̸̡̡͕̰̲̯͓̞̠͈͔͈͘r̶̲̥̊ ̷̦̳͉̑̓͛̓̚͠͝B̷̧̢̦̗̠̫̼͓̜̲̻͗͛̈́͊̀̚l̴̘̦͒́̉̈́͗͗̓̋̇́͜ǫ̵̻̩̓͋̐͆͒͑͝͝ͅO̶͍̲̐̇̇̌͋̈́̀̽̇͋͘͝͝ͅd̸̢̨̦̰̣̦̰͇͎̘̱͕̯͐̅̉̈̽̃̚͝!̵̨̨̨̡̻̝̫̞̣̰͇̠̙̯̔͋̌̈́̋͌̑́̍͘͠͝ͅ** ”

Not even a second passed after he’d said that when fangs pierced his flesh, deep into the vein and drinking his blood in large gulps. 

As soon as Bon’s blood hit his tongue, the temperature rose until the frost on the door melted with a hiss and Rin’s cock filled him in a single, sharp thrust that drew lines of agony down his spine. Bon bit his tongue so he wouldn’t cry out and he didn’t make a sound as Rin’s thrusts grew more erratic the longer he drank.

If he showed weakness, if he showed how much pain he was in, the demon in Rin would sense it, and then Bon would be dead.

Minutes passed where the only sound was the slick slapping of skin against skin and Rin drinking without care from Bon, but he soon needed _more_ . This _human_ wasn’t enough and his anger rose along with the heat. It felt like they were in a sauna but the temperature kept rising causing a thick sheen of sweat to cover him and it started getting harder to breathe through the heat. 

He could feel his skin ripping and tearing each more with Rin’s thrusts and fear gripped his very being when he realized with startling clarity that Rin was gone. A ruthless _demon_ had taken his place. 

Bon was on the verge of passing out from the heat as well as blood loss when he felt the pressure of Rin’s body being lifted off of him and his fangs were ripped from his skin. 

He saw a familiar head of green hair walking towards Rin who was snarling and growling while crouching on all fours and he sent a silent prayer up to the gods thanking them for saving him before he passed out.

  
  


§§

  
  


Amaimon watched on with fascination as black, ram horns protruded from Rin’s head and large, leathery bat-like wings ripped his skin and folded out to their full width behind him. 

Rin roared before he pounced on the _intruder_ before him and Amaimon knew that Rin had lost control. It wasn’t unusual for a fully awakened demon to lose control and it was very dangerous when it happened but a demon of Rin’s calibur losing control could be near catastrophic if he wasn’t calmed down soon. 

Even though Amaimon had never seen a demon like Rin when he fully transformed, he still knew that the only thing he could do was submit and hope that Rin didn’t kill him.

Amaimon bowed his head while keeping eye contact and bared his throat to Rin. He’d grown silent, staying low to the ground for a few moments before he blurred from view and was on top of Amaimon, nuzzling into his neck a moment later.

“ **M̶͖̀̒͋̚ǐ̴̧̛̛̗̱̈́͒̽́̒̊̇̀̎̚Ṅ̷̡̢͔͕̝̰͍͉̹̬̪̗̗̇́͗̋̏e̶̟̘̻̰̪̟͔̻̓̓͊̒̀̿̍̌̚** ”

Holding back a sigh of relief, he forced his body to relax, instincts screaming at him for submitting to the younger demon. He didn’t dare move, even as Rin ripped off his clothes and lined himself up with his entrance. 

Rin’s tail whipped around behind him wildly before slowing down to a contented sway as he purred against Amaimon, taking in his scent. 

Seeing he’d calmed, Amaimon chanced speaking, though his voice was softer than anything Rin had heard before.

“Drink, Rin. It’s okay.”

He closed his eyes as he traced the tapered end of his tongue to the fluttering pulse and sank his fangs in, deeply drinking from the vein. As he relaxed further, he willed his flames to cauterize Bon’s still slowly bleeding wound where he lay on the other side of the room, having fallen unconscious from Rin’s attentions. 

Amaimon could feel Rin entering him and his pupils slithered into slits at the euphoric sensation. Rin began moving slowly within him, picking up speed as more blood flowed down his throat. 

He was still _hungry_ and _his_ prey was submitting to him, practically _begging_ Rin to take more. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat and his thrusts quickly became more erratic as he began to rend the flesh from Amaimon’s throat.

Sharp fangs digging into his neck had Amaimon whimpering, his mind quickly clouding over with a lust-filled haze at each brutal thrust. Rin’s cock was twitching inside of him and it felt so _good_ and he moaned Rin’s name when he hit his prostate. 

His tail slithered from his waist and moved behind Rin before circling and entering his hole. Rin moaned against his throat before leaning up and wiggling his hips, grinding against Amaimon’s tail. 

Sparks of pleasure traveled up his spin and he pushed his hips to Rin, taking his cock in deeper. His eyes narrowed on the bits of flesh and blood dripping from elongated fangs as a growl tore itself from his throat, turning Rin’s focus back onto Amaimon where it belonged.

Rin leaned down and captured his lips in a forceful kiss, nipping and biting at his bottom lip before his tongue delved into his mouth. They both melted into the kiss as Rin’s thrusts slowed into a steady pace, his hunger sated by Amaimon. 

Moans and the sound of skin slapping together once again filled the room while they fucked without a care in the world. Amaimon’s tail hit Rin’s prostate causing him to give a sharp jerk of his hips while he bit down harshly on his bottom lip. 

Blood travelled through their connected mouths, sending sparks of pleasure through their bodies and they picked up the pace. Each of their movements became more erratic until they both came with sharp cries of the other’s name. 

They collapsed against each other, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Rin’s form went back to normal before he huffed out a tired laugh causing Amaimon to cock his head in confusion as he looked at him.

“Thanks Amai. I probably would’ve killed him if you hadn’t stepped in. I need to lay low before I do anything drastic like _that_ again.”

Amaimon gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he ruffled Rin’s hair in a rare show of affection and snapped his fingers, cleaning and clothing them both. 

They stood and started walking towards the door, Rin pausing to cover Bon in a blanket and writing him a note. He was thankful that the bleeding stopped and he used his flames to clean the blood around the wound and on the floor.

“It’s time to go, Amai. We need to be ready for the shit show that’s gonna happen and I know the best place to prepare.”

Rin looked back one last time before he and Amaimon left, disappearing into the night.

  
  


§§

  
  


Bon awoke the next morning feeling like he got hit with a freight train. A sharp pain drew his attention to his neck where he felt a cauterized wound and the events of the night before came back to him. 

He widened his eyes in worry, looking all over the room for any signs of Rin and a pit forming in his stomach when he found none. His eyes landed on a note that was folded and tucked haphazardly underneath his blanket and he had to fight back a sharp gasp of pain as if he was hit and tears gathered unbidden in his eyes.

_I told you it was best not to trust me. Goodbye, Ryuji._

_Rin~_

The meaning of the note made Bon silently weep for the loss of his friend because he knew that he wasn't ever coming back as the Rin he’d come to know. 

Things really were never as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server now!!! Come scream at me n stuff https://discord.gg/2YXBmY


End file.
